1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
As a way of increasing a degree of integration, a semiconductor memory may have a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of chips are stacked.
Such a semiconductor memory having a three-dimensional structure may use through vias to transmit and receive signals of the plurality of chips.
Any one of the plurality of chips may transmit data inputted from an external device, to other chips through a plurality of path circuits.
Since the data transmitted to other chips may vary to a value different from an original value during a transmission process thereof and may thereby cause an error, it is necessary to test the data.